


The Walking Shane: Ep.1

by Naphthalim



Series: The Walking Shane [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naphthalim/pseuds/Naphthalim
Summary: Walking Dead Season 2: Ep. 12 Rick and Shane meet. Rick dies, Shane lives. What happens then?
Series: The Walking Shane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941565
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

This serial begins during Walking Dead Season 2: Ep. 12. It will be following the show assuming both Shane killed Rick (instead of the other way around), and that when travelling they’d happen to go in the same direction.  
Bloodied lip, Shane stared Rick in the eyes. He knew it was a mistake, but it was one he had to make. This was the moment that would define him. Rick had always been the one to talk him down when he was about to go to far, but this was a world where there was no too far. Not only did the group need him to stop RIck, but Lori needed it, Carl needed it. The baby curled up inside Lori needed him to be stronger. He needed to stare into Ricks eyes. He needed to stare into the eyes of his brother and be able to fire his gun when necessary.

It made sense that the first thing Rick would do would be to hold his gun out by the handle. It was confusing, it let him close the distance, it reminded Shane of better times. For a moment Shane was about to reach for it. The crickets told him too. The day had been too long too exhausting. Shane wanted to go back to old ways, but this night was because things had gone too far. Rick was so very close.

Bang!

Shane’s gun fired before he realized it went off, police instincts kicking in as Rick twisted, ragdoll form, caught by its force. He had a knife in his hand. A knife in his hand!

“You talking peace! Redemption!” Shane roared, livid in the betrayal as he stepped over Rick, firing again, right through those expressive eyes that almost killed him. He licked his bloody lips, put his gun away, stared down at Ricks limp form, Shane’s hands immediately rubbing his head as if searching for solace. He stepped to the side, staring at the grass. “I should take his gun, that knife,” Shane’s mind attempted to whisper into his ear, but the rest of him only heard the night, the way crickets find ways to call you murderer in the silence. 

With a crack of his neck, Shane regained himself, he dusted himself off and tell looked back down. He reached for Ricks knife and cut his arm before putting it in his pocket along with Rick’s gun. He nodded through glazed eyes and began to walk back to the farm. “Maybe I’ll tell everyone in the morning,” he thought. “Maybe I’ll let tonight pass.”

He approached the farm, happy for the open night air until he saw Carl. There, wearing his father’s cap, tear soaked eyes already ready to assume the worst, Carl looked Shane in the eyes. “Shane?” was all he uttered, but Shane knew the question. He knew the answer was on the ground behind him a mere fifteen feet, and he knew there was no way in the world Carl would be the same after finding out.


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl confronts Shane, before the herd arrives

“C’mon Carl,” Shane said, approaching the small boy. Carl looked up at him with leaking eyes asking “Where’s my dad?” Shane kneeled down in the dark field, looking right into his eyes. “Carl, listen close,” Shane started, noticing Carl had his small hands tightly wrapped around a shaking pistol. “Shane,” Carl pleaded, not having to vocalize his worries.

“Your dad’s dead,” Shane started, taking one of Carl’s hand, pulling it up to the cut on his arm, tracing his fingers along the cut in his skin, letting him feel the blood. “Your father stabbed me. If I was any slower he’d have killed me.” Carl’s wide eyes were already asking why. His hands shook.

“Why’d he?” Carl said with a stutter. “Why’d he try to stab you.” “Well Carl,” Shane started, one hand running down his bald head. “It’s kinda …” Shane was planning on saying ‘complicated’ but there was a moan that rose up from the darkness. Carl heard it first, looking past Shane. Shane was sure he put a bullet in Rick’s head, but guilt burns white hot with doubt. Shane twirled around, pulling his gun only to see a sea of rotting corpses.

“Carl,” Shane said, standing up. “We have to go.” Soon they were running. The herd started marching separating them from the house. Carl wanted to warn the others, but there was no way they were marching that distance without becoming food. “C’mon,” Shane offered, taking them to the barn and locking it just in time for the hands of too many walkers to rattle the large doors behind them.

The barn rattled, gray hands made their ways through the cracks. The wood creaked and groaned being pushed and pulled, The door strained to be held together. They had no clue that the others were back at the house, arming themselves, preparing for the army of undead flowing their way. Shane saw their lack of weapons and how quickly the beasts were breaking through, but luckily for them there was a lot of gasoline in the area. He set the place so it was ready to burn, leading in the dead before setting everything on fire.

The entire farm was consumed in a chaos of bullets, fire and death. Seeing Hershel lay waste to everything nearing the house. Shane’s hand was on his shoulder. His voice, louder than the roar of violence, “Where’s Lori,” he demanded. Hershel didn’t know. He demanded louder, and Hershel yelled back that he didn’t know. Shane gritted his teeth and began to take Carl to the car. “What about Hershel?” Carl asked. Shane glanced back. “It’s his farm. He’s not leaving it without a fight.”

With that, Shane took off, not having seen Andrea in the darkness. She screamed after the truck, turning to see Hershel, shotgun in hand not noticing the walker behind him. Before she could yell out a warning, it had him in its arms, tearing his throat out from behind. His gun raised into the air as the swarming zombies surrounded him, giving Andrea enough room to grab whatever guns she could to run.


	3. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Ricktocracy, what do we have?

Farm destroyed, Shane waited with Carl for the others to gather. Soon, shell shocked, they came together around a fire, huddled for warmth, trying to count who remained alive and who was dead. After seeing so many people fall, everyone let the skittish sides of themselves pull at them. Shane heard whispers of others pulling away, running into the darkness. He couldn’t help but smile and rub his head, tongue wiping the grime off his lips before speaking.

“I know you’re all scared and tired. I know some of you don’t like me. Hell. Some of you don’t trust me. I know everyone was happy playin’ house back there, an’ I wish we all still could. Truth is, that’s gone. That’s it. And I know I’m not the good guy. He’s dead. But I’m gonna keep us alive and together. Now let’s get some rest.”

With that, Shane marched to the clearest vantage point to help T-Dog keep watch. Lori looked on, holding Carl. Something seemed very wrong to her, but she wasn’t sure what it was. Maggie held Beth tightly, rocking back and forth as they found themselves suddenly orphans and homeless, and relying on the very man who tried to force them out of their home. Daryl remained near Carol. Too much had happened that night to figure out the truth, but Shane’s story from earlier, the trip, Rick’s death. Something didn’t add up.

The flame flickered, throwing licks of light across their stained faces. The whispering woods were mercifully lacking the increasingly omnipresent moan of the undead. The earlier deaths hung over their rattled forms like the massive cells from the rotted out prison nearby. For now, they were cold and scared, and lucky to be alive.


	4. Episode 4: Season 3 Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison Days

The times after the farm didn’t seem kind to the group, but history would remember them differently. While starvation was a constant companion, the next couple of months was a period they would grow closer together, learn to hunt as a unit. Time would not slow down enough for them to worry about what one person thought of another or why. They could barely find the water to keep on their feet. After abandoning yet another home despite Lorie’s growing belly. On a hunting trip with Daryl, Shane sees a prison, and with it the future of our group.

“Awright. We’re gonna run the outside gate and see what we’re dealin’ with. Everyone stick together,” Shane rang out. Glen would cut their way in, with Shane then taking the lead. Worst case scenario, the dead would be corralled and more easily killed. Best case scenario, there would be a new home available. It was a chance they had to take. 

From what they could tell, it was possible. They marched on the inner yard, everyone using the talents they were best with till they’d taken it. Without a calming presence like Hershel there to push his daughter to sing, the night was a quiet one. It was as if their spirits were too exhausted to interact. They tended the small fire and held onto one another, happy to be alive and surrounded by the safety of fence walls. That’s when Shane would tell everyone his plan to push forward, to take the prison and how they’d get some sleep to get ready. Another leader may have held their hands, told them they were ready. Shane simply expected their will to survive would keep them moving. 

Glen looked up at Shane and thought about talking to him, but he knew it was best to spend his time keeping Maggie on board. Lori rose to talk to him. Shane looked at her out the side of his eyes. 

“I appreciate everything you’re doing and we all do, but it’s been a death march and their all exhausted, can we enjoy this for a few days,” Lori started. Shane looked to her, one eye at a time, walking them slowly away from the group. “We press into this prison we get food and beds and walls, and you wanna toss that away ‘cause we took a patch of grass?” Lori began to stutter a no before Shane continued. “Don’t think for a second, I’m gonna let you give birth out here. I’ve been pushin since the first walker showed up to protect you and Carl and I’m not gonna stop. Now get some rest. We’ve got work tomorrow.” There was much left unsaid, but Shane’s eyes demanded it stay that way. 

The next day they’d push to take the prison . . . The next day they’d face casualties.


	5. Episode 5: Taking the Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the Prison. How does Shane welcome the prisoners?

Early the next morning, the survivors pressed on. Maggie sticking with Glen to prevent losing any more family, Shane taking them in. Soon, they had jail cells of their own. It was a win, and group members were beginning to calm once again, their lives slowly starting to become less about survival, and more about living. In this world Lori tells Carol about her birth fears, while Shane and others prepare to push forward. 

Soon, they move on, Shane and Darryl, Glen and Maggie, and T-Dogg. Soon, Maggie and Glenn are lost, but without Hershel, no one is bitten in the leg. They’re chased into the kitchen area without any injuries. They quickly barricade the door then look about. Shane looks over to the inmates and demands to know who they are. Their leader draws a gun. One of them has a pipe. There are still zombies banging on the outside door.

As everyone has their weapons drawn, adjusts his grip on his machete and invites them to go. Daryl soon chimes in, saying they’ve been pardoned by the State of Georgia, but their leader, watching civilians fight their way in, demands to know what’s going on. Shane lowers his weapon and begins to pace. He turns his back while everyone remains ready to go.

“Alright. A man deserves an explanation.” He turns around, firing a round right between his eyes, the man hits the ground. Shane turns his stone cold stare on the others. “Y’all want me to keep explainin?” With that the others pause. “You all open this door and clear out that hallway and we talk. Otherwise y’all aint leaving this kitchen.”

They stared each other off for a bit, but without the gun on the ground, the inmates were in no position to push. Shane and crew backed off a bit to let the inmates get closer to the doors. They looked at one another and nodded. They unblocked the door, opened it and put up their hands. “We’re not with them, go get em.” they uttered, no clue what was on the other side, till dead hands started curling around them and biting them. Their largest, lunged at Shane who shot him in the chest, but was still tackled. 

The smallest one ran down the hallway, gunning for his old home, relying on his speed to put some space between him and the zombies. The other inmates screamed in pain, eaten one at a time. T-Dogg, pulls Shane out from under the large inmate, only to have one of the zombies tear a piece out of his shoulder. Daryl and Shane take the cafeteria. Then they head back out to find Maggie, Glenn, and the inmate that escaped.


End file.
